Coaching Chances
by bballmanagerjxa4ever
Summary: Jaden saves the world again and admits his feelings for Alexis, but does a new job have his interest more. JadenxAlexis
1. Chapter 1 the Job offer

**Chapter 1 The Job offer**

Jaden Yuki has just saved Duel Academy from evil for the third year in a row and was chilling in the Slifer common area (use to be chazz's room) watching baseball on tv when his PDA goes off with a message to meet in Chancellor's office so he records the game from where he left and head over to the office to see what is up.

Jaden enters the office and says, "How can I help you sir?"

"Jaden my boy this is Coach Bob Knight he has seen your dueling style and has a proposition for you. He is all yours coach." Chancellor Sheppard says.

"Thank you sir. Jaden like he said I have studied your dueling style and I have a job offer for you after graduation." Coach Knight said

"What kind of job coach?" Jaden asks.

"Jaden I want you to come to America and learn how to be a basketball coach. I will teach you the basics and get you started at Texas Tech University. You have one of the best stragical minds ever and never give up all of which is what makes a great coach. I want to help you become a fantastic coach. Now it may not be glamorous when you start but if you put your heart into it there is now doubt in my mind that you will be the best coach in college basketball." Coach Knight explained. What do you say?"

"I say that is sweet coach when would I start?" asks Jaden.

"I would need you to start right after graduation. I know that it's sudden so think it over and give me a call when you made up your mind." Coach Knight said handing Jaden his card.

"Thanks I will be in touch coach."

Jaden walked back to the common room to watch the rest of the game he recorded.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You were picked by THE BOB KNIGHT?! The general is the best coach there is. That is a real honor Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"I guess but I would have to leave right after graduation. I'll sleep on it and let you guys know." Jaden said.

"Jay what are you going to tell Alexis?" Syrus asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know sy I just don't know." Jaden said looking at the floor. Jaden then got up and waked to his room and thought _what am I going to tell Lex? I know how I feel about her but how does she feel about me? This is a big chance to make a change in my life but should I tell her how I feel? No this chance is too big to pass up plus what if she doesn't feel the same way I need to take this job._ Jaden the pulls out his phone and Coach Knight's card and dials the number.

"Hello this is Bob Knight" coach says.

"Coach its Jaden Yuki. I'm calling to tell you that I'll take the job."


	2. Chapter 2 I Nvermind

**Chapter 2: I… never mind.**

**Alexis' POV**

_Jaden has been acting weird the last few days I wonder what's up. _

"Hey Jay what's going on with you these last few days you seem off for some reason." I said to him.

"Oh just thinking on what I'm going to do when I leave this place" he said then gave me that goofy smile that always makes me laugh.

"So Lex what are you going to do after we graduate?" he asks

"I got a scholarship to go to a university in America." I said blushing a bit the then I ask "What about you Jay?"

**Jaden's POV**

"You know pro circuit or maybe traveling" I lied " so Lex I just wanted to say that the last few years have been the best I ever had, and before I go our separate ways I just want to say…." My heart was flying a million miles per hour as a start to confess to her.

"Yes Jay?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Nothing not important. Well it's getting late I better go." I said and started to walk away when I hear

"Jay I want to say that… Good night Jay see you tomorrow" she said and walked away as I go back to my room and pack.

**Narrator POV**

_I'm such a coward _bot h Jaden and Alexis thought to themselves. Alexis was half way back to her room when her brother Atticus comes up to her and said, "Did you tell him you love him?"

"I DO NOT!" Alexis yelled the quickly blushed.

"Someone didn't tell your face Lexi." Alexis just hits him in his head

"Come on sissy you might not even see him after tomorrow you have to tell him." Atticus pleaded with his sister.

"I have tomorrow to tell him any feelings that I may or may not have. Good night Atti" Alexis says and walks to the girls dorm.

When Jaden gets back to Slifer Syrus asks "So Jay what are you going to do?" as the rest of the guys listen to the conversation.

"I called coach and told him that I am going to accept his job offer" Jaden says half-heartedly.

"So did you tell Alexis?" Syrus came back and asked.

"Yea Sy I did but it's not going to matter she's going to college in America and I just want her to be happy there. Any way I have to go pack goodnight guys." Jaden says. Jaden gets back to his room and thinks_ I should have told her that I am going to be a coach._


	3. Chapter 3 I got to tell someone

**Chapter 3: I got to tell someone**

The day of graduation was exciting for Jaden and his friends. Jaden was all packed ready to go to Texas Tech University to be a basketball coach and have the great Bob Knight be his mentor. _If you are going to tell Alexis how you feel better do it now. _ Jaden thought but then another thought popped into his head, _no, it's too late plus you have no idea if she feels the same way about you. At any rate you are going to be a basketball coach this time tomorrow._ Just then Jaden heard a knock on his door he told the person to come in only to find it to be Atticus.

"Hey J-man how's it going?" Atticus asked.

"Going alright Atticus what can I do for you?" Jaden replied.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me and Lexi?" Atticus asked.

"Thanks but no thanks I have a lot to do today Atticus." Jaden said and tuned away from the door where Atticus stood.

"Like what? All the finals are done the ceremony is in a few hours is in a few hours and you are already packed to go home. Wait why are you already packed we don't leave until tomorrow." Atticus said.

"Atticus… I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone I told you and swear that you WILL NOT tell Alexis what I am about to tell you. She might kill me if she found out." Jaden said with a straight face.

"Of course Jay I promise."

"Ok here it goes. I'm not going back on the boat with you guys I am going after the ceremony to start my training to be the next coach of the Texas Tech University Men's Basketball team, and the kicker is the old coach offered to train me to take his place. SO I leave tonight with Coach Knight to head to Texas to start that." Jaden explained.

"Wow Jay congrats on the job and all but you know Lexi is going to kill you if she finds out." Atticus said

"Yea but she's not going to find out now is she Atticus cause then you would be putting yourself in the same predicament that I would be in for knowing and not telling her." Jaden threatened.

"Ok Jaden you got me I won't tell Lexi anything." Atticus said as he walked out of the room to meet Alexis for lunch.

Later in the day Hasselberry went to Jaden's room to talk to him before the graduation ceremony.

"Hey Hasselberry I need you to keep an eye on Atticus for me when I leave in a few hours I told him about the job and I didn't tell Alexis." Jaden requested

"Sam Hill sarge I see three problems with what you just told me, 1)you didn't tell Alexis and she will kill you if and when she finds out 2) you told Atticus the boy cannot keep his yapper shut and 3) you have no backup plan if he does blabs" Hasselberry said.

"That's why I need you to run interference for me once I leave and keep it confidential can you do that" Jaden asked

"Sir Yes Sir." Hasselberry said while saluting Jaden.

"Good now I got to get ready for this ceremony." Jaden said

"Congrats on everything Sarge and good luck over there if you need a strength coach there let me know." Hasselberry said

"I might take you up on that" Jaden said and walked to the main dueling arena for his graduation.

"And with that the duel Academy says goodbye to this year's class and good luck with whatever you decide to peruse." Chancellor Sheppard said to the group of the academy's newest alumni.

"Ready to go Jaden?" Coach Knight asked.

"Yes sir I am." Jaden said as they get on a boat for the main land and then to the airport to America.

**TIME SKIP TO THE NIGHT Alexis' POV**

_Alright time to tell him how I really feel about him _I thought when I heard a knock on my door that could only be my annoying brother "Come in Atti"

"How did you know it was me sissy?" He asked.

"Cause only you would bug me on my last night on the island" I retorted.

"Fair point… Sissy have fun tonight, don't let yourself get to high or let yourself get to low just enjoy tonight. You and your friends earned this party." Atticus said then turned to leave.

_What does he mean don't get to high and don't get to low? Does he know something about Jaden? _I found myself asking, but brushed it off and got back to thinking on how I'm going to tell Jaden how I feel.

**AT THE PARTY NARRATOR POV**

"Have you seen Jaden, Hasselberry?" Alexis asked.

"No ma'am I haven't seen the sarge all night, but congrats on graduating private Lexi." Hasselberry said.

"You are the 20th person to tell me that tonight, but thanks for everything Hasselberry." Alexis said, but little did she know that Jaden was already on his way to Texas to start his coaching training. Alexis dint give up and searched all night finally calling it at 3am and heading back to her dorm room. When she got in the room she collapsed and burst into tears.

"What's wrong sissy did you not have fun tonight?" asked Atticus who fallowed her into her room.

"No it's not that Atti I was looking for Jaden to tell him something but I couldn't find him." Alexis said still trying to catch her breath.

"You wanted to tell him that you love him didn't you." Atticus said

"How did you know?" Alexis asked.

"Come on sissy it is obvious that you liked him but after seeing you just now I can tell that you love him." Atticus explained.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good." Alexis said as she hugged her brother.

"Don't worry sissy I bet you'll see him again someday." Atticus said.

**ON THE PLANE**

"Jaden wake up we are going to land in a few minutes." Coach Knight said.

"I'm up. Hey coach can I ask to keep this job out of the press until we have to release it." Jaden asked

"That's not a bad idea we will just have the University know but not release a press notice until we have to." Coach Knight said.

"Can I also use a pseudo name too Yuki is unique but I want to have a name that doesn't raise any eyebrows?" Jaden asked again.

"Not a bad idea what were you thinking?" Coach asked.

"Davis for a last name and changing Jaden to just Jay." Jaden said.

"So Jay Davis? Not a bad name and have you come from Indiana to help with your story when we do a presser." Coach said.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said.

" That's that from now on you are going to be Jay Davis From Indiana. Now let's get a good night's sleep cause tomorrow starts your training." Coach said as they head to a hotel for the night.


End file.
